Voyage in the Land of Mountains
Cold winters. Blizzards and weather well below zero degrees. Maybe quite the exaggeration in this case. Well to a certain young man it would feel as life the world was currently freezing over. To him, it seemed like he was traveling for days in such weather, when it had only been a few hours. The young man had been traveling the world for months now, with the thrills of his travels to places unfamiliar, he had even forgot to write his sister to tell her of these many adventures. Walking in the dangerously cold weather, Kiyoshi's glasses were so fogged that he was force to remove them, revealing the light gray irises that hid behind. Despite sporting a heavy winter coat, the boy shivered and shook from the falling snow flakes. "H-holy crap..." He voiced lowly as his teeth vibrated furiously against one another. Never had he experienced such cold temperatures. And finally after nearly three hours of wandering, Kiyoshi noticed a small society in the middle of nowhere. "Whoa.... This seems interesting." He said as the place seem to grow larger as he advanced further. "I wonder... What type of village this is.." He said to himself stopping at the entrance. Peaking his head past the pillars, Kiyoshi look swiftly to his left then right before proceeding forward. "Well, you beat me again Iori, man, how did you become so great at Kenjutsu like this." said a student at the Sengoku Dojo. "Well, before I came here, I spent 8 years or so in the Land of Iron with the Samurai there, so I picked up some proficient skills there. Trust me, one day you'll be good enough to give me a challenge, but for now used what you have learned in this loss just like last time and try to improve on it. Eventually when you do that, come back and challenge me, you will see how much closer you get to beating me." Iori said as he walked out of the Dojo after he was just in a sparing match with a student of his. Before he did so, he grabbed both of his swords which were leaned up against the wall of the room he and his student were in. As he walked outside of the dojo, he noticed a few of his other students just hanging out in front of the dojo after he had just beat them. "Hey, didn't I tell you all to go train after your loss, why are you all still here?" Iori asked with a disappointed look on his face. "Uhh, well, we wanted to all challenge you, 1 vs 5. Just to see if your skills are as good as they say." Iori looked at the boys and smirked as he walked towards them with his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Alright then, come at me, all at once." Assuming a stance, Iori placed his right foot back with his body slightly turned as he awaited his students to attack. Motionless, like a statue it seemed, Iori staring at each of them with his purple eyes and a bit of a smirk. Each of the boys started to sweat, shaking a little from pure intimidation and soon they broke. One boy ran and when that happened the other boys did the say. "Guess they didn't want to fight." Iori continued down the path, remembering he had to pick up a package, so he rushed over to his mailbox and noticed a strange person entering the entrance. Nobody he had seen before, so he diverted towards the person. "Hey, you, welcome, may I ask why are you hear?" After several minutes of hopeless wandering, Kiyoshi was finally greeted someone. "Oh hey um.. Yeah you can help me actually... Do you think you could have a warm place for me to rest? I've been wandering around for hours and I'm currently freezing my ass off." He replied almost jokingly, shivering from the extreme temperature. Looking at the kid in front of him, Iori could visibly tell that he was cold by his shivering. "Well, the hotel is on the other side of town unfortunately, but seeing as how you are freezing, you can come with me to the Dojo behind me." Iori turned and walked towards the Dojo, signaling for Kiyoshi to follow. "You must take off you shoes before you step onto the floor of the dojo. What is your name?" Kiyoshi quickly paced behind the generous man, thanking him for his kind service. "Oh my name's Kiyoshi Yuri." the young managed to say through the staggering through his speech. "And may I ask, yours?" He replied arriving at the entrance of the dojo. Doing at he was told, Kiyoshi kick off his white sneakers and followed Iori into the dojo... Iori went snapped his finger and a maid came through another door in the Dojo to see what he wanted. "A cup of warm tea please." He said bowing down to the woman as she did the same. "Iori is my name." Not reveling his last name for protective reasons. "Welcome to the Sengoku Dojo, I am a Senior student here." Iori said as he walked towards the stand to place his swords on. "So Kiyoshi, what brings you hear to the Land of Mountains." Iori said as the maid came back with their tea, Iori filled a cup for himself and Kiyoshi, giving it to him after it was filled. "Thanks." Kiyoshi told the maid as she poured his a cup of warm tea. As Iori would explain who he was , Kiyoshi looked about the humble dojo, quite pleased in what he saw. "This place is intriguing," he added sipping from his tea. To answer Iori's question, Ki would cease the obnoxious slurp of the beverage. "Oh well... I do a lot of traveling actually. I just wander for place to place every now and then. It is actually quite time consuming." He laughed looking over toward the rack if swords. "This dojo is for kenjutsu, ehh? I've never considered practicing kenjutsu before." Iori stopped sipping his tea and laughed a little. "Many people associate swords with Kenjutsu, however this Dojo while it was first constructed for Kenjutsu, it grew to all forms of combat. I used to be a wander, I am somewhat still that, just so go around the world to heighten my skills. Anyway, here at the dojo we teach Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, we teach it all here under our leader Seigetsu Uchiha. I am here for the Kenjutsu though." Iori said as he resumed to drink his tea. "What skill do you prominently master in." Iori asked. Kiyoshi paused from Iori's question and from there he sat quietly pondering about his wide variety of skills. "Well if I had to choose.. I'd say Lightning Release Ninjutsu." He replied sipping on the warn tea yet again. "Though I am pretty adept in other areas as well." "Lightning ehh, A difficult nature I would say." Iori then stood up and headed towards his swords placing them back onto his waist. "Well, I haven't had a good challenge in a while, how about we have a little spar if that is fine with you Kiyoshi." Iori said. "Oh a spar, ehh? I haven't had a good sparring match since the last bout between my sister and I... And even then I had to hold back." He chuckled as he follow Iori into the center of the room. "But sure, I'll be glad to spar with you... Name your game..." "Nothing that will destroy the Dojo, or each other of course." Iori said as he unsheathed his swords placing both blades into different sheaths that were designed for his swords. Keeping both his sheaths at his side. "If after a while we get riled up, then we may go out to a plain and fight there with out full power unless one of us are knocked unconscious in this spar." Iori took a stance with his right hand forward towards Kiyoshi and his left hand on a sheath, right leg forward and left back. "Come Kiyoshi." Iori said with his purple eyes staring dead into the pupils of Kiyoshi, calm and collective Iori was. "Well I'd rather not fight in here then, heh. I hate for us to get to riled up and end up destorying this place." Kiyoshi replied rubbing the bridge of his nose. His gray eyes too stared into Iori's lavender ones, seeming rising the tension between the two combatants. "Heh, would you rather we take this outside?" After all, I don't wish to wreck thus place my first day here..." Smirking a bit before exiting his stance Iori replied, "Alright, I know an area where its a bit warmer. Follow." Iori said as he retrieved his blades and exited the dojo. He headed south, a few miles away from the dojo in a remote area, a plain that was surrounded by forest until it was cut off by a huge mountain. "This should do, warmer, and large enough to withstand out battle. Now." Iori said as he took his same stance again, with his hand on the hilt of the blade this time. "Ohhoho... This place will do just fine.. Just to let you know.... I'm not going to waste time. Once we start.. We start." Kiyoshi confirmed before shaking himself up. "Even if this is just a spar, I plan to give you a run for your money." And with that Kiyoshi clenched his fist, and shuffled his legs before taking a still stance. "You're cool with ninjutsu too, right? Just trying to confirm your conditions." "Yes, Ninjutsu is fine however, I barely own any ninjutsu, just Kenjutsu and Taijutsu." Iori said as he decided to launch the first attack. Unsheathing his sword at an incredible rate of speed towards Kiyoshi as if he were in front of him, Iori released a force from the slash, like a projection of the slash itself that barreled towards Kiyoshi. This had no chakra within it, just the pure force of the draw that would travel at speeds incomprehensible to regular people. It sliced through the wind, like a knife through butter and caused the wind to form around it and create an extra layer of sharpness.